bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic Empire Sentinel
Intergalactic Empire Sentinels, otherwise known as Imperial Sentinels or simply Sentinels, are advanced, bullet shaped robots that serve as foot soldiers and security guards to Imperial territory. Following the collapse of the Intergalactic Empire, most of them were recalled to the now fragmented Imperial galaxies for their war for the throne. The ones that were left were reprogrammed and used by the Military as security in certain bases. Later, Blue Star began using them as patrol units. Following their success, the Military also began using them as security and civil protection. Description Sentinels are bullet shaped, visor eyed, highly advanced alien robots. They are built from Imperialite, an extremely durable alien metal, which gives them very high durability to all attacks. However, as with most aliens and robots, they are more vulnerable to laser and plasma attacks then anything else. They are armed with a retractable frontal laser cannon, which has a high rate of fire. They focus on the player, firing barrages of lasers at the player until the player is dead. They also target Military soldiers, and any other being that comes from the Milky Way. However, Sentinels have slow movement speed, allowing players the chance to outrun and outmaneuver them. The high tech scanners on a Sentinel allows them to see the player behind solid walls and obstacles. Trying to melee them will cause their panels to open up, revealing a laser buzz saw that they will strike the player with. The saw will retract once the player is out of its range. They drop Imperialite, Imperial tech fragments, and rare dark matter cores. Types of Sentinels * Standard Sentinel: Standard, white colored Sentinel. * Elite Sentinel: Red color and red visor, deals twice the amount of damage as a normal Sentinel. Has greater resistances than a normal Sentinel, and often leads squads of them. * Military Police Sentinel: Blue colored Sentinel used by the Military as Military Police. Sometimes stands in for MPs and helps guard Military checkpoints. * Scout Sentinel: Cylinder-shaped Sentinel. Has less health, but more speed. It has a trans-system receiver on its back, and the weaponry as a normal Sentinel. * Maintenance Sentinel: Short, rounded Sentinel. Has a ball-like head with more mobility than a standard Sentinel. It has less attack damage and less health. Locations * Any planet under Imperial control * Earth (under the Military's and Blue Star's control) Quotes "ELIMINATE. ELIMINATE." -Imperial Sentinels attacking enemies. "KILL THE ORGANICS FOR THE GLORY OF THE INTERGALACTIC EMPIRE." -Commencing attack. "KEEP CLEAR." -Moving through crowds of Imperial civilians. "DISTURBANCE DETECTED. INVESTIGATING." -Detecting the player or another enemy. "RESISTANCE WILL YIELD NO RESULTS. BEEP BOOP." -Rare line while attacking. Stats Standard/MP: Elite: Maintenance/Scout: Trivia * They have robotic voices, and often make "beep boop" sounds while speaking. * They have been shown to simply collide into Imperial citizens and shove them away instead of changing course. * After finishing the Galactic Salvation storyline, Sentinels will still spawn as enemies, but far less frequently. * If the player is killed by a Sentinel, the game over screen will show a Sentinel's visor, with the words "OBJECTIVE COMPLETED. TARGET ELIMINATED." Category:Enemies Category:Intergalactic Empire